


Loathing

by Dana



Series: Longmire Drabbles [2]
Category: Longmire (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4292325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You needed to drink your problems away...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loathing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [basaltgrrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/basaltgrrl/gifts).



> Written for **basaltgrrl** because of a tumblr h/c drabble meme. She asked for Walt, Branch, and 'drunk', and this is what happened. Slash-tinted gen.

You needed to drink your problems away, but your problems follow you to the Red Pony. You say the wrong thing and it gets blamed on the beer: sleep it off at home, or in a cell – which'll it be? Resentment and self-loathing catch in your throat, and you _hate_ this man of few words for always knowing the right ones to say.

You hate him and you want him, or maybe you just want to _be_ him, admired and respected. You don't know, and the beer never helps. You say as much, and leave.

This time, he doesn't follow.


End file.
